living_eberronfandomcom-20200214-history
Vonan'khesh
Vonan'khesh has come to the city of Sharn to spend time among the inhabitants and learn of the marvels built upon the bones of Ja'Shaarat. At a glance... Vonan'khesh has skin the hue of slate and bright amber eyes. The golin'dar wears simple rough-spun dark clothing and is often seen with a cruel barbed chain coiled at his belt. Vonan'khesh is fond of wearing a cloak tanned from a wolf's hide that conceals most of his person and armaments. He is rarely seen without his companion Monaak, the dark hunting cat that follows like his shadow. The goblin has carved wooden beads tied into his topknot, each bead labeled with script or pictograph to help in remembering a particular story or event. Raat shi anaa... The story continues. Missions * Vonan'khesh was drawn into an attempt by changeling members of the Tyrant gang to control rich and influential citizens of Sharn. The Dark Six fanatics were imprisoned, slain, and disbanded thanks to the efforts of the Wayfinders. (Going Rogue) History Vonan'khesh hails from an enclave of goblin folk that inhabit caves beneath the Watching Wood in Droaam. He adheres to the ancient customs and practices of the Dhakaani and belongs to the Taarka'khesh Clan- the Silent Wolves. He and his litter siblings form a scout pack for the Clan and are often tasked together for gathering information for the enclave leaders. Raised on the tales passed down by his clan's dirge singers, he has a thirst for discovering what secrets and achievements once obtained by his people have been hidden beneath cities of chaat'oor and lost to the passage of time. With the blessings of his clan Vonan'khesh has taken leave of his people to travel the world and learn more about his people and to bring light to the glory that still runs through the blood of his kin. Involvement in the Last War The hidden clan of goblins had little interaction with the War as a whole. There have ever been scuffles with brave fools who venture too deep into the Watching Wood and discover his clan, and although they would defend their enclave it was never done for the glory of any human nation or to stake more territory. Not completely isolated form the world of outsiders, Vonan'khesh and his siblings were sent to a moot upon the founding of the nation of Darguun to meet with the other clans of Taarka'khesh and to see if this Haruuc was worthy of their loyalty. Vonan'khesh pledged their support to the Lhesh, but in practice this is mostly lip service. His clan has given no indication of bending a knee to the Queens of Droaam, and the Dark Pack that patrol the woods are ignored unless they make themselves a nuisance. Enemies * Whisper, the changeling Tyrant. Secrets Vonan'khesh has a given name of Arrekx, but only discloses this to those that earn his trust. (Known to Ketaal, Aida, Cicero, Jawbreaker, Leo, and Thak) Of the Pack Arrekx and his litter mates are chosen members of the Taarka'khesh clan. They are scouts that gather information on behalf of their clan, mediators, and if need be assassins. * Khaari'tar- His sister Khaari'tar (Bloody Paw) has the birth name Kelyal. Her skills focus on scouting ahead to gather information as quickly as possible (Rogue/Scout). Her hakaar is Skiir'rhu (Skilled-runner), a male panther who swiftly carries Khaari'tar where she needs to go. Khaari'tar is curious like Vonan'khesh and also accepted the invitation to the Wayfinder Foundation. She trains under the tutelage of Ambrose in the Fairhaven chapterhouse. Vonan'khesh and Khaari'tar have not seen each other for close to half a year. * Golin'Dragaan- (Swift Darkness, brother) * Ghuuc'ja- (Bright Moons, sister, bard/healer) * Avrahk'Tokeraan- (Fog of Morning, brother) What makes a dar? Personality Traits * Vonan'khesh is very curious, but also proud of the Empire his kin once held. He is protective and slow to trust, but once earned he treats those as kin. * The goblin takes great pleasures in cooking meals for his fellow Wayfinders, learning new recipes and testing them for his friends. Ideals * Leave a legacy worthy of a dirge singer to pass along, reclaim some of the fallen glory of his people, even if only for himself and his enclave. Bonds * Vonan'khesh has a very strong bond to the other quintuplets he was born alongside, and a deep respect to the members of his clan. * The hunter has a deep bond of mutual respect with his hakaar companion Monaak. The pair have been bonded for the better part of a decade. * He admires anyone knowledgeable of the Dhakaani regardless of their race. * He wishes to grow closer to his betrothed, but she lives among the Taarka'khesh of Darguun, so he sends correspondence to her until there is an appropriate time to return to the Gathering Stone. * Upon returning from the Clan Moot, Vonan'khesh and his siblings managed to fell a bear that was attacking a small band of travelers outside of Starilaskur. These adventurers were members of the Wayfinder Foundation heading back after an excursion south. The Taarka'khesh quintuplets spent many days in their company while their destinations lay upon the same path. Noting the hunting skills of the golin'dar, and as a way of repayment, the khoravar Wayfinder Ambrose offered to sponsor the pack into the Wayfinder Foundation. Thus far only Vonan'khesh and his sister Khaari'tar have accepted the invitation. * Vonan'khesh is engaged to a darguul taarka'khesh. The marriage was arranged at the Clan Moot (Vult 997). * The goblin values the input and advice of the ghaal'dar Ketaal and the khoravar Aida above most. * On the outskirts of Fallen there is a two-headed troll butcher named Jojin that Vonan'khesh frequently barters with. * In an abandoned warehouse in the Cogs, Vonan'khesh has befriended a lava shark he simply calls Gaa'Poshak. Flaws * Stories of the horrors that shook the foundation stuck with young Vonan'khesh. As such he is terrified of the daelkyr and their creations, and balks at the thought of facing any unnatural abominations. * He is greedy in regards to Dhakaani relics, believing that any he comes across should default to him and his people. * He is developing a taste for high speed sky skiff chases. Crunch XP & Gold Log This transaction list must include all finished expeditions and the gold/XP earned for each, as well as all expenditures (what you bought and for how much). Inventory * Leather armor * Spiked chain * Explorer's Pack- backpack, bedroll, cook's tools, mess kit, 10 days of rations, waterskin, 50' hemp rope * Shovel * Iron Pot * Common Clothes Character Sheet * https://www.myth-weavers.com/sheet.html#id=1769197 * https://www.myth-weavers.com/sheet.html#id=1790617 Monaak Abilities and mechanics * Speed-'' Goblins are known as ''golin'dar in their native tongue, meaning "the quick people", because they are unusually swift for their size. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision- ''You have superior vision in dark an dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * ''Fury of the Small- ''When you damage a creature with an attack or spell and the creature's size is larger than yours, you can cause the attack or spell to deal extra damage to the creature. The extra damage equals your level. Once you use this trait, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. * ''Naturally Stealthy- ''You can attempt to hide even when you are obscured only by a creature that is at least one size larger than you. * ''Dhakaani Weapon Training- ''You have proficiency with the flail, plus the spiked chain. * ''Chain Specialist-'' You have studied extensively with the spiked chain and are able to fight with it and display more skill and finesse than most would believe. You gain the following benefits: ** You may use your Dexterity modifier instead of your Strength modifier for attack and damage rolls you make with a spiked chain. ** You do not have disadvantage when you use a spiked chain to attack a target within 5 feet of you. ** When you take the Attack action and attack with only a spiked chain, you can use a bonus action to make a melee attack with it against an opponent within 5 feet of you. This attack deals normal damage, including your ability modifier. ** When you draw a spiked chain, you can do so in such a way that the weapon's reach property is negated, wrapping the chain around your arms and shoulders so you can only strike targets up to 5 feet away from you. If you do, you gain a +1 bonus to AC while wielding a spiked chain in this way. Switching a spiked chain to or from this position while it is already drawn requires a bonus action. * ''Silent as Shadow-'' You have spent nearly you entire life learning to hide your presence. You have proficiency with the Stealth skill, and your proficiency bonus is doubled on all Dexterity (Stealth) checks you make. Additionally you can move stealthily while traveling at a normal pace. ** ''Rustic Hospitality- ''Since you come from the ranks of the common folk, you fit in among them with ease. You can find a place to hide, rest, or recuperate among other commoners, unless you have shown yourself to be a danger to them. They will shield you from the law or anyone else searching for you, though they will not risk their lives for you. * ''Darkweave clothing-'' While in areas of dim light or darkness, you may roll 1d4 and add the result to your Dexterity (Stealth) checks to avoid being seen. '''Monaak abilities:' * ''Keen Smell- ''The panther has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on smell. * ''Pounce- ''If the panther moves at least 20 ft. straight toward a creature and then hits it with a claw Attack on the same turn, that target must succeed on a DC 12 Strength saving throw or be knocked prone. If the target is prone, the panther can make one bite Attack against it as a Bonus Action.Category:Characters